Mamma Mia Inuyasha Style
by GhostNox181
Summary: Here it is- Mamma Mia, Inuyasha Style. Complete with songs and is as accurate as I can get it. With Kagome as Donna, Rin as Sophie, Sesshomaru as Sam, and Sango and Ayame as the beloved Tanya and Rosie, what could possible go wrong?


**So here's Mamma Mia! Inuyasha Style. It was a sudden inspiration of mine. Updates are guaranteed, though timing isn't. Songs will be included, though I won't describe all dance numbers. Too confusing and hard to see. Anyways…**

**Cast:**

**Sophie: Rin**

**Donna: Kagome**

**Sam: Sesshomaru**

**Tanya: Sango**

**Rosie: Ayame**

**Pepper: Miroku**

**Bill: Koga**

**Harry: Hojo**

**Ali: Kagura**

**Eddie: Inuyasha**

**Skye: Shippou**

**Lisa: Kikyou**

**Notes: Obviously, Rin and Kagome are related, Sesshomaru has never met Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't brothers, everyone is human, there are obvious age differences. I know things are going to seem totally out of character, like very highly out of character, especially for Sesshomaru, although he does fit the role of Sam best, but come on, this is Mamma Mia! It had to be done! I wanted to give some people bigger roles, such as Miroku and Inuyasha, but it worked out as such, and this is how it will be for my interpretation. Got a problem? Deal. **

**OH and as for the location, since, you know, they ARE Japanese, we'll pretend this takes place on a remote island I made up that's located off the coast of Japan. It's tiny. Nameless. Yay. There we go.**

**And it's not going to follow **_**exactly.**_** I don't know the play word by word, even though I've seen it nearly 15 times. I'm gonna change things around. Not much, no it'll be very similar. Some scenes might be a bit off, and might be changed around, maybe cuz I can't remember, or cuz I like it better a different way, or it just works better. Basically, I'm just gonna do it my way.**

**As my **_**only disclaimer**_**: I own NOTHING! Not Sesshomaru (I wish!) or Kagome! (If I did, they would be together. They would've been together like, the first time they met.) Nor do I own anything Inuyasha or Mamma Mia related. I do, however, own this story as a whole. Thanks!**

**Overture/Prologue**

Rin sat by the water's edge, her feet dangling over the edge of pier and just grazing the surface of the cold water. She swung them back and forth slightly, smiling down at the small envelopes she had in her hands. Her mother was going to be so pissed when she found out what she had done, but Rin didn't care at the moment.

The alarm on her watch went off, signaling her that it was nearly time for dinner and to head back up to the main building. Sighing, Rin stood up from the edge of the peer and made her way back up the slight hill to the main hall where dinner was held.

She only stopped when she passed by the mailbox in the small village the resided on the tiny island she had grown up on. The island was too small to deserve a name, although it was big enough to house a tiny village and her mother's own inn and a few small surrounding stores. For the small amount she made per year, her mother sure owned a lot of property.

Rin smiled as she dropped each envelope into the big blue box, saying a quiet prayer over each of them. Perhaps her mother would be happy when she found about Rin's mischievous workings. Perhaps not. It was, however, Rin's right to know her father. Inviting him to her wedding was her own trouble to deal with, not her mother's.

Glancing down as her watch beeped at her again, Rin sighed once more. She would make it back to dinner, with barely any time to spare, but only if she hurried. Rin turned and glanced back at the mailbox as she walked away, before continuing on her steady climb up the hill.

Softly, partially under her breath and partially to the setting sun, Rin began to sing to herself. "_I have a dream, A song to sing. To help me cope, With anything. If you see the wonders, Of a fairytale. You can take the future…" _Rin paused, stopping and turning fully; to once more stare the long way back at the small blue dot that was the mailbox. "Even if you fail. Sesshomaru Taisho. Koga Mori. And Hojo Arai. Good Luck!"

Rin smiled brightly before turning and running the rest of the way, making it to dinner well before she thought she would have.

**Act One Scene One: The Day Before The Wedding**

"Rin."

Rin let out a soft snore and turned on her other side, pulling the soft, velvety white covers tighter to her body. That is, until a finger poked her in the side and she nearly flew out of bed.

"Rin!"

"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled, before looking around. Peering up through eyes weighed down with sleep, she stared into the two faces that were _very_ close to her own, and let out an ear piercing screech. She scrambled up from the bed and encircled her two best friends in a hug.

"OMG! You guys made it! What took you so long? I'm getting married tomorrow, you jerks! You could've arrived sooner!" She screamed joy alight in her eyes.

Her friends just sat back and laughed.

"Well, Miss Kagura over there spent so much time on her make-up this morning, that she forgot our tickets on the counter at home. So we had to beg the boat guy to let us on. He was like 'Sorry girls. No ticket, no ride.'" Kikyou explained, laughing at the playful anger that spread across Kagura's flawless face. Her unnaturally red-tinted brown eyes sparkled with hidden laughter.

"She begged. I was all for sneaking on. We couldn't miss your big day. That's what we told him though. He let us on when Kikyou broke down and sobbed about how she couldn't miss her best friend's wedding." Kagura accused. Rin just giggled.

"I bet you were sobbing just as much, Kagura."

"True, but that's really not the point."

The girls broke down in fits of laughter before Rin remembered something. She got off her bed and walked over to her desk, opening the third drawer from the top and pulling out a small leather bound book. She turned to the girls still sitting on her bed, smiling a secret smile.

"I have a secret, and you have to promise not to tell anybody."

The girls stared at her in question before Kagura's eyes lit up. She jumped off the bed and placed her hands on Rin's stomach and shouted "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Rin rolled her eyes and shoved the hands off her stomach. "Guess again." She blinked and looked down, then back at Kagura. "I don't look fat, do I?"

"No, silly. Kagura's just a dimwit. Lessee. You're gay, but you haven't told anyone?" Rin stared at Kikyou, whose brown eyes were staring at her expectantly.

Kagura placed her hand on her hip and glared playfully. "I'm not the only one."

"No you idiots. I found my mom's diary!" Rin told them excitedly, her own light, honey golden eyes shining with excitement. When the light didn't go on in either of her friends eyes, she began to wonder just how they'd managed this far in life.

"Guys! Really? This means I'm one step closer to finding my dad and having him walk me down the aisle! I've already sent the letters!"

Kikyou and Kagura smiled and immediately went to take her hands as they all started shouting with happiness. Kikyou, being the relatively logical one of the two friends visiting suddenly stopped in her celebrations to look at Rin.

"Wait, letters?"

"Well, according to mom's diary, I've got three possible dads."

Kagura burst out laughing. "And I thought I was bad." Rin glared at her.

"Oh Rin that's wonderful!" Kikyou exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug. When she stepped back, Rin glanced up to see Kagura grinning evilly. "Now let's hear some of that diary!"

"Kagura!" Kikyou scolded.

"I just want to know my bestest friend's possible dads' candidates features and characteristics. Yeah okay that made little sense. You're right, I'm a snoop." Kagura shrugged, but Rin smiled.

"Okay, listen to this." The girls huddled around Rin, trying to see what was on the page as Rin flipped through the pages to find the right spot.

"Ah here we are… July 14. What a night. Sesshomaru took me to the island today. He told me of his plans to turn to the island into an attraction, with an inn at the center. Then we talked, and laughed and talked, and dot dot dot…" Rin read aloud to the giggling girls.

"Dot, dot, dot?" Kikyou questioned. The other two just looked at her, before Kagura rolled her eyes and said "That's what they _did_ in the olden days."

"Oh… OH! Ew." The girls laughed, and Rin jumped up to dance around the room.

"_Honey Honey, how he thrills me, uh huh, Honey Honey. Honey Honey, nearly kills me, uh huh, Honey Honey. I've heard about him before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what you mean he's a…" _Rin paused and turned bright red, as the girls got up to read over shoulder, and they all sang out together "_Love machine!"_

"_Oo he makes me dizzy."_

"_Honey, Honey, let me feel it, uh huh, honey honey. Honey honey, don't conceal it, uh huh, honey honey. The way that you kiss goodnight (__The way that you kiss me goodnight) __The way you hold me tight (__The way you're holding me tight) __I feel like I wanna sing, __When you do your… THING!" _

"So wouldn't that mean Sesshomaru's your dad? I mean, that seemed pretty… intense…" Kagura implied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But nope. The plot thickens!" Rin declared, although her eyes were a little hard. "After all of this, Sesshomaru has announced he has to return home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again."

"Poor Kagome." Kikyou said with shock. Rin just smiled a motioned to the book.

Rin turned the page and continued reading, much to the delight of her friends. "August 10. What a night! I'm still moping over Sesshomaru, but the girls have decided not to let me brood around anymore. They dragged me out for a night, and guess who I ran into? Koga! I'm still obsessing over Sesshomaru, but Koga so wild and so funny. Koga and I got into talking, and I took him to the island, where one thing led to the other and…"

They all cried out in unison "Dot, dot, DOT!"

Rin turned the page and continued, "August 23. Hojo showed up out of nowhere. He's so sweet and understanding and he was so excited when I decided to show him the island. We got on the boat and sped off. After some drinking, perhaps a little too much, what started out as a kiss became-"

Rin didn't have to wait for her friends to join in as they all shouted with laughter "DOT, DOT, DOT!"

"_Honey Honey, touch me baby, uh huh, honey honey. Honey Honey, hold me baby, uh huh, honey honey. You look like a movie star. And I like just who you are. And honey to say the lease, you're a doggone… __BEAST!" _The girls growled at each other before they crumbled to the floor in heaps of laughter, taking a few minutes to calm themselves down.

After five minutes or so, Rin finally could breathe enough to talk without laughing or gasping. "I want my dad to give me away at my wedding. As you can see, I've got three possible dads: Sesshomaru, Koga, or Hojo."

"Rin!" Kagura laughed and scolded at the same time, playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

A look of realization crossed Kikyou's face as she asked "Do they know?" Rin shook her head.

"What do you write to a total stranger? Come to my wedding, you might be my dad? No, they think mom sent the invitations, but after reading this diary, it's not surprising they all said yes!" She shouted and her friends jumped up and hugged her, extremely happy that their best friend might have at last found her dad.

"_Honey Honey, how you thrill me, uh huh, Honey honey. Honey Honey, nearly kill me uh huh!" _

"Well Rin, we've probably got to unpack and stuff and go greet the boys-ow-I mean your mother." Kagura said, glaring sideways at Kikyou who had elbowed her in the side. Rin just smiled and nodded, helping them gather their stuff and led them to the door of her room.

"See you later you guys! Have fun boy-scoping!" she called as they walked away, waving behind them. Turning around she sat back down on her bed, running a brush through her long black hair, freeing it from dreaded tangles.

"_I've heard about you before... I wanted to know some more… And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me…." _she sang softly to herself, before placing the brush down and picking out a light blue sundress to wear for the day, and going out to find her mother.

**Act One Scene One Part Two (I am totally allowed to do that XD)**

While the two girls were off scoping out boys on the beach, two older women were slowly making their way to the main court yard that was at the center of the Inn. Rather, one woman, the slightly older woman who would admit she had more weight on her, was making her way at a steady pace, rolling a decently sized suitcase and yelling out encouraging yet slightly mocking things to the woman who was trudging ever so slowly behind her. That woman was in three inch heels and carrying at least three suitcases and two purses, and her tightly fitted dress certainly was not making her climb any easier.

Finally, however they made it to the court yard and the second woman collapsed into the nearest chair, removing her jacket, scarf, sunglasses, and hat, all of which were top quality and matched perfectly, and began to fan herself.

"I have got to speak with Kagome about getting an escalator. One more step in those heels and I think I might've died."She said to the other woman, who was still standing, although she had taken to leaning against the table across from the first.

"Dear God, Sango. What were you expecting? Beach front limo service and concierge?" She asked sarcastically. Sango gave her a look that said 'don't test me' before replying "Um, duh! Kagome knows I don't walk."

Just then a third woman entered the court yard wearing denim overalls and a white t-shirt, flimsy flip flops adorning her feet. Her long black hair, much like that of her daughter's, was pinned back in a half-up half-down do, and her light brown eyes suddenly brightened at the scene.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." She said placing her hands on her hips. Unable to resist the temptation, all three older women flung themselves at each other in the same manner that the younger women had.

"Sango! Ayame! It's been ages!" Kagome pulled back and looked over the two. She grinned as she reached out prodded Sango's chest. "Yup that's what I thought. Fake. Must be new, those definitely weren't there last time."

Ayame sighed. "It was a gift from her third husband." Sango swatted the hand away, though a smile never left her face.

"Says the girl who can't get a date." She retorted. Ayame glared.

"I'm just a carefree girl. Don't need a husband or kids to make me happy. Just got my writing." Ayame responded.

Kagome intervened between her two best friends, hiding her laughter. "That's right Ayame. I heard that was a best seller. I don't cook… sorry."

Ayame shrugged. "Wouldn't expect it of you Kagome. Last time you did, you nearly burned down our dorm. Remember? And little miss priss over here, the serial bride, would never lift a finger to cook in her life."

"I resent that." Sango huffed.

"You two are horrible role models for Rin." Kagome said. "Anyways, let's get you two situated, I know I have your keys around here somewhere…"

Kagome started shifting through all of her pockets when a man wearing khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt came rushing into the court yard, sliding to a halt when he saw the ladies waiting. He was shortly followed by a man donned in black shorts and a dark purple shirt, and one wearing denim shorts and a red tank top.

"Ahh the leading man in tomorrow's show. Ladies this is Shippou, the fiancé. And the red one is Inuyasha, the purple one is Miroku. They're my hands in running this piece of crap." Kagome introduced. A bought of handshaking went around.

A slap resounded in the court yard as Miroku felt up Sango. "Not today, pipsqueak." She said laughing. Inuyasha tugged Miroku back by his collar shaking his head "Don't mind him. He's handy with his hands, but he's a complete idiot."

Sango humphed. "I'm old enough to be your mother. Both of you."

Shippou stepped in the way of the childish argument, his green eyes chuckling even though he wasn't. He shooed the boys off, and they took the ladies' bags and left. "Miss Sango. Nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you."

"All bad, I presume." Shippou gave a slight laugh before muttering a 'yeah.'

"It's all true, and you know it." Kagome declared, and Sango shrugged. To add to the party, at that moment, another addition came running in to the court yard, her black hair billowing as she ran.

"I thought I heard bickering! Auntie Ayame!" Rin shouted as she jumped and wrapped Ayame in a hug, which she happily returned.

"Oh Rin Higurashi, you get more beautiful every time I see you." Ayame told the younger girl, who blushed.

Sango cleared her throat, and Rin turned to look at her, her smile still evident. "I don't suppose you remember me?"

Kagome giggled and muttered "It's all that plastic surgery that's got her confused…"

Rin left Ayame's arms only to be wrapped in Sango's. "Of course I remember you Auntie Sango. You look the same as ever!" Both Ayame and Kagome snorted to that.

Rin left the comfort of Sango's tall frame to tuck herself beneath Shippou's arm, and he returned her affection with a kiss to her forehead.

"So Shippou, tell these ladies how your getting me all hooked up to the modern world. Like with that internet stuff."

Sango and Ayame stared at her and Rin rolled her eyes, while Shippou burst into a long explanation of what he was really doing. Kagome sighed and sat down at the table in front of her. If she had money she wouldn't have to rely on all of this for everything. But she had no money for repairs or improvements. Hell, she barely had money for her daughter's wedding. Her Inn was falling apart, and she barely had any tourists. She knew Shippou was trying to help by creating a website that would attract more visitors, but there was only so much that could be done.

"Oh Kagome it's not that confusing." Shippou exclaimed. Kagome sighed and snapped her fingers. After a few minutes Miroku and Inuyasha came rushing back with a bottle of vodka. It was the only command they had ever really gotten down pat.

"That's not what annoys me. It's this piece of crap in. Everything is just falling apart. If I were rich, I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. My husband could do that internet and everything. I would just sit back and relax, all day." Kagome poured everyone a drink before leaning back in her chair.

"_I work all night, I work all day. To pay the bills I have to pay." _

The group sighed. "_Ain't it sad?"_

"_But still there never seems to be, a single penny left for me... (__That's too bad.)" _Kagome pushed herself away from the table and stood in the middle of the court yard staring off into the water. From here, she could see the entire island.

"_In my dreams, I have a plan. If I got me, a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work at all; I'd fool around and have a ball." _She spun to face the group again, greed and bitterness, though resignation and acceptance had their place, were in her eyes.

"_Money Money Money, Must be funny, in a rich man's world. Money Money Money. always sunny. In a rich man's world. Ohhh. All the things I could do, if I had a little money. It's a rich man's world. It's a rich man's world."_

Kagome went over and sat by a couple of workers of hers who were playing chess, and she took another swig of her drink. Sango came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A man like that is hard to find."

"_But I can't get him off my mind." _The entire court yard turned and shrugged "_Ain't it sad?"_

"And if he happens to be free?" Ayame questioned.

"_I bet he wouldn't fancy me… (__That's too bad.) __SO I must leave, I've gotta go. To Las Vegas, or Monaco, and win a fortune in a game, my life would never be the same…"_

"_Money Money Money, Must be funny, in a rich man's world. Money Money Money. always sunny. In a rich man's world. __Ohhh. All the things I could do__, if I had a little money. It's a rich man's world." _The group, including the workers, tossed some cards in the air, and even a few coins, singing and despairing.

"_Money Money Money, Must be funny, in a rich man's world. Money Money Money. always sunny. In a rich man's world. __Ohhh. All the things I could do__, if I had a little money. It's a rich man's world. It's a rich man's world."_

Kagome sat back down and huffed. "I swear, making money is first on my list."

Rin stared pointedly at her. "Excuse me?"

"After your wedding, of course. I wasn't counting that on my list. It should be a given."

Rin gave her mother an encouraging hug before leading Shippou off to another adventure. Inuyasha and Miroku left to go do some work (as if) around the Inn. Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and dusted her off.

"Oh there's a Mr. Right out there for you somewhere, you old sour puss." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"She's right. For once. No more moping. Show me the landscape. Let's go do something, keep your mind off the wedding for now." Ayame said and Kagome started chattering away, describing all the popular spots on the island as the three long-time best friends made their way back down the hill, much to Sango's complaint.

**And so ends the first chapter. It's not amazing, and it doesn't follow perfectly as warned. I was watching the movie so I changed some things to be more accurate, but the movie is way off course, and I am a proud supporter of the MUSICAL! Reviews are lovely, thanks XD**


End file.
